Zeus and Boromir
by Something Spiffy
Summary: Sean Bean plays both Zeus in the Lightning Thief movie and Boromir, so I decided to write a oneshot connecting the two characters. Invlolves the idea that Zeus took the form of Boromir to help save Middle earth. A mix of Movie!verse and Book!verse for Lotr, and pretty much Book!verse for PJO except Zeus looks like Sean Bean's portrayal of him in the movie.


**A/N: Hi! I realized that no one has written a crossover with LOTR and PJO involving Boromir. Well, I was just watching the Lightning Thief and discovered that Sean Bean plays both Boromir and Zeus, so I decided to write just a little piece on how (to me anyway) they could possible be the same person.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everything that the reader recognizes IS NOT mine, so please don't sue.**

Zeus knew that there would be trouble in Middle Earth. He knew that his father, Kronos, had something to do with this Dark Lord Sauron. When the Ring became Isildur's, Zeus felt a connection towards it. A connection that felt familiar. The Gods had defeated Kronos once. The demigods did the second time. Now, he was returning in this world different to Earth. It seemed that when Kronos was defeated the first time, Sauron was vanquished as well. But, somehow, his soul wasn't sent to Tartarus. There didn't seem to be a Tartarus in Arda, and the world of the Gods wasn't tied to this place. Long ago, the Gods _had_ been present in the form of the Valar, but they had left thousands of years ago. Instead of being banshed to Tartarus, Sauron/Kronos' soul had been trapped in the Ring. When the tower of Barad-dur had been rebuilt in the land of Mordor, and the Great Eye formed, Sauron had begun to awaken. And with the help of Saruman and the Nazgul, he was gaining in strength. All he needed was the One and then Middle Earth would once again be under his reign. There would be no hope.

Zeus knew that Middle Earth would most likely not win this second war. He also knew that these two worlds were tied together. He felt the urge to help. Thankfully, the War of the Ring was years away. Zeus knew what he had to do - he had to be a part of that in mortal form. In the end, he took the form of Boromir, the Steward of Gondor's son. He had a feeling that through this body, he would have an integral role in the saving of Middle Earth.

He lived the first 40 years of his mortal life like the son of the steward should - leading his people in battle and protecting his lands. Through Faramir he gained a bond that he never had with his actual brothers and he became greatly defensive over his 'brother'. When his father sent him to Rivendell to attend a meeting concerning the One and the fate of Middle Earth, he was reluctant to go. He knew that he had to go, but he had grown almost human over the past years and didn't want to have to put that behind him. But still, he went.

Almost immediately, Zeus felt that pull towards the ring. He knew he had to destroy it, but first he had to gain control over it. No body else understood that he probably _could_ use the Ring, and he wasn't going to give up his cover. He also desired to use the Ring to protect Gondor, though later on when he was back in his true form, he was too prideful to admit it.

When he met with the Lady Galadriel, he knew instantly that Aphrodite was somehow keeping the body of the Elleth. She spoke to him and told him that his time in Middle Earth must soon come to an end, along with news of Denethor and Gondor. She told him that there was hope left and that without him the quest would still be strong. He was not entirely reassured by what she had told him, and it had left him shaken. From his years in Gondor, he knew that Denethor was a noble man, but his rule was coming to an end. He knew that the people of Gondor would lose faith. But still, it was rare that the King of the Gods would listen to anyone, but he accepted what she had told him, even though it pained him. He talked to Aragorn later about his fears but didn't reveal anything about who he really was.

Galadriel gave him a golden belt and through it he would know when his time in Middle earth would be over. After his body was broken by Lurtz, and he was no longer living, through the belt he gained passage back to Olympus and from there he kept watch over the lands he had grown so attached to. Aphrodite stayed there longer until it was Galadriel's time to go to the undying lands and when their ship arrived at it's destination, she left the body of the Lady of Light and returned home to Olympus.

**A/N: I haven't actually read the LoTR books (not yet anyway. I'm getting them for my birthday in May) so I mixed what I did know from them with bits and pieces from the movies. I hope it it makes sense guys. If you have any questions, just PM me and I'll be happy to answer! :)**


End file.
